Typical mobile games that accept real-money betting today (a few exist in Europe and a few other countries) require the user to use multiple clicks (or touches) to: a) Select a bet amount b) place their bet; and/or c) begin the game. These multiple clicks may cause the user to become uninterested or unwilling to place the bet, especially on a mobile device in which it is more difficult to click/touch on the proper portion of the user interface screen.
In addition, with other types of computers, it still typically requires multiple actions perform the steps to a) Select a bet amount b) place their bet; and/or c) begin the game. As with the mobile devices above, these multiple clicks may cause the user to become uninterested or unwilling to place the bet.